In jukeboxes of the type known in the prior art, the front of the cabinet provides a relatively large display area in which the titles and artists of the available selections are listed. These displays are stationary with no pictorial material.
There are also known in the prior art remote selection units which generally are wall-mounted. A unit of this type houses a plurality of relatively small pivoted pages, each of which contains the title and artist information for a number of selections. Any suitable mechanism is provided for turning the pages manually. Examples of such units are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,268,868 and Pat. No. 3,412, 496.
While displays of the type described above adequately convey the information relating to the available selections, they do not attract the customer's attention either to the jukebox itself or to the selections.
We conceived an improved jukebox selection display system in which a plurality of large pages mounted in a recess in the jukebox cabinet carry not only information relating to titles and performers but also pictorial information and which may be operated automatically in such a way as to invite attention to the jukebox itself or to the display on a particular page.